Rolling Stone Grammy 1967
La 17° edizione dei RSGrammy si è svolta il 1° Marzo 1967 all'Apollo Theatre, New York. Esibizioni The Beatles - "Eleanor Rigby" Vincitori e candidati I vincitori sono indicati in grassetto. 'Assoluti' Registrazione dell'anno *'"Eleanor Rigby"' - The Beatles **'George Martin', produttore; *"Rain" - The Beatles **George Martin, produttore; *"Just Like a Woman" - Bob Dylan **Bob Johnston, produttore; *"Visions of Johanna" - Bob Dylan **Bob Johnston, produttore; *"Paint It, Black" - The Rolling Stones **Andrew Loog Oldham, produttore; Album dell'anno *''Pet Sounds'' - The Beach Boys **'Brian Wilson', produttore; *''Revolver'' - The Beatles **George Martin, produttore; *''Blonde on Blonde'' - Bob Dylan **Bob Johnston, produttore; *''Fresh Cream'' - Cream **Robert Stigwood, produttore; *''Aftermath'' - The Rolling Stones **Andrew Loog Oldham, produttore; Canzone dell'anno *'"Good Vibrations"' **'Brian Wilson', Mike Love, parolieri (The Beach Boys) *"God Only Knows" **Brian Wilson, parolieri (The Beach Boys) *"River Deep - Mountain High" **Phil Spector, Jeff Barry, Ellie Greenwich, parolieri (Ike & Tina Turner) *"When a Man Loves a Woman" **Calvin Lewis, Andrew Wright, parolieri (Percy Sledge) *"It's a Man's Man's Man's World" **James Brown, Betty Jean Newsome, parolieri (James Brown) Miglior artista esordiente *'The Jimi Hendrix Experience' *Cream *Ike & Tina Turner *The Troggs *The Left Banke Paroliere/i dell'anno *'Bob Dylan' *Paul McCartney *John Lennon *Mick Jagger, Keith Richards *Brian Wilson 'Esibizione vocale' Miglior esibizione vocale *'John Lennon' *Bob Dylan *Otis Redding *James Brown *Paul McCartney Miglior esibizione vocale maschile *'John Lennon' *Bob Dylan *Otis Redding *James Brown *Paul McCartney Miglior esibizione vocale femminile *'Tina Turner' *Dusty Springfield Miglior esibizione vocale solista *'Bob Dylan' *Otis Redding *James Brown *Dusty Springfield *Wilson Pickett Miglior esibizione vocale di gruppo *'John Lennon' *Paul McCartney *Mick Jagger *Tina Turner *Steve Winwood 'Esibizione con la chitarra' Miglior esibizione con la chitarra *'Jimi Hendrix' *Eric Clapton *Keith Richard *Jeff Beck *Pete Townshend Miglior esibizione con la chitarra solista *'Steve Cropper' Miglior esibizione con la chitarra di gruppo *'Jimi Hendrix' *Eric Clapton *Keith Richard *Jeff Beck *Pete Townshend 'Esibizione con la batteria' Miglior esibizione con la batteria *'Keith Moon' *Ginger Baker *Hal Blaine *Mitch Mitchell *Al Jackson Jr. Miglior esibizione con la batteria solista *'Al Jackson Jr.' Miglior esibizione con la batteria di gruppo *'Keith Moon' *Ginger Baker *Hal Blaine *Mitch Mitchell *Benny Benjamin 'Assoluti (Solisti/Gruppi)' Registrazione dell'anno (solista) *'"Just Like a Woman"' -''' Bob Dylan''' **'Bob Johnston', produttore; *"Visions of Johanna" - Bob Dylan **Bob Johnston, produttore; *"It's a Man's Man's Man's World" - James Brown **James Brown, produttore; *"Try a Little Tenderness" - Otis Redding **Jim Stewart, Isaac Hayes, Booker T. & the MG's, produttori; Registrazione dell'anno (gruppo) *'"Eleanor Rigby"' - The Beatles **'George Martin', produttore; *"Rain" - The Beatles **George Martin, produttore; *"Pain It, Black" - The Rolling Stones **Andrew Loog Oldham, produttore; *"Hey Joe" - The Jimi Hendrix Experience **Chas Chandler, produttore; *"Good Vibrations" - The Beach Boys **Brian Wilson, produttore; Album dell'anno (solista) *''Blonde on Blonde'' - Bob Dylan **'Bob Johnston', produttore; *''The Otis Redding Dictionary of Soul'' - Otis Redding **Jim Stewart, Booker T. & the MG's, Isaac Hayes, Dave Porter, produttori; Album dell'anno (gruppo) *''Pet Sounds'' - The Beach Boys **'Brian Wilson', produttore; *''Revolver'' - The Beatles **George Martin, produttore; *''Fresh Cream'' - Cream **Robert Stigwood, produttore; *''Aftermath'' - The Rolling Stones **Andrew Loog Oldham, produttore; *''If You Can Believe Your Eyes and Ears'' - The Mamas and the Papas **Lou Adler, produttore; Canzone dell'anno (solista) *'"When a Man Loves a Woman"' **'Calvin Lewis', Andrew Wright, parolieri (Percy Sledge) *"It's a Man's Man's Man's World" **James Brown, Betty Jean Newsome, parolieri (James Brown) *"Try a Little Tenderness" **Jimmy Campbell, Reg Connely, Harry M. Woods, parolieri (Otis Redding) *"Just Like a Woman" **Bob Dylan, paroliere (Bob Dylan) *"Tell It Like It Is" **George Davis, Lee Diamond, parolieri (Aaron Neville) Canzone dell'anno (gruppo) *'"Good Vibrations"' **'Brian Wilson', Mike Love, parolieri (The Beach Boys) *"God Only Knows" **Brian Wilson, paroliere (The Beach Boys) *"River Deep - Mountain High" **Phil Spector, Jeff Barry, Ellie Greenwich, parolieri (Ike & Tina Turner) *"Eleanor Rigby" **John Lennon, Paul McCartney, parolieri (The Beatles) *"Eight Miles High" **Gene Clark, Jim McGuinn, David Crosby, parolieri (The Byrds) Miglior artista esordinete (gruppo) *'The Jimi Hendrix Experience' *Cream *Ike & Tina Turner *The Troggs *The Left Banke Paroliere/i dell'anno (solista) *'Bob Dylan' *James Brown Paroliere/i dell'anno (gruppo) *'Paul McCartney' *John Lennon *Mick Jagger, Keith Richard *Brian Wilson *Brian Holland, Lamont Dozier, Eddie Holland 'Blues' Miglior album blues rock *''Fresh Cream'' - Cream *''Bluesbreakers'' - John Mayall with Eric Clapton *''Roger the Engineer'' - The Yardbirds 'Folk' Miglior canzone folk rock *'"Just Like a Woman"' - Bob Dylan *"Sloop John B." - The Beach Boys *"Visions of Johanna" - Bob Dylan Miglior album folk rock *''Blonde on Blonde'' - Bob Dylan *''Parsley, Sage, Rosemary and Thyme'' - Simon & Garfunkel 'Pop' Miglior canzone baroque pop *'"God Only Knows"' - The Beach Boys *"Eleanor Rigby" - The Beatles *"Caroline, No" - The Beach Boys Miglior album pop *''A Quick One (Happy Jack)'' - The Who Miglior canzone pop rock *'"Walk Away Reneé"' - The Left Banke *"Kicks" - Paul Revere & the Raiders Miglior album pop rock *''If You Can Believe Your Eyes and Ears'' - The Mamas and the Papas Miglior canzone psychedelic pop *'"Good Vibrations"' - The Beach Boys Miglior canzone traditional pop *'"You Don't Have to Say You Love Me"' - Dusty Springfield 'R&B' Miglior canzone r&b *'"River Deep - Mountain High"' - Ike & Tina Turner *"When a Man Loves a Woman" - Percy Sledge *"It's a Man's Man's Man's World" - James Brown *"Good Lovin'" - The Young Rascals *"Tell It Like It Is" - Aaron Neville 'Rock' Miglior canzone garage rock *'"96 Tears"' - ? and the Mysterians *"Wild Thing" - The Troggs Miglior canzone psychelic rock *'"Eight Miles High"' - The Byrds *"Paint It, Black" - The Rolling Stones *"Rain" - The Beatles Miglior album psychelic rock *''Pet Sounds'' - The Beach Boys *''Revolver ''- The Beatles Miglior canzone rock *'"Hey Joe"' - The Jimi Hendrix Experience *"Gimme Some Lovin'" - The Spencer Davis Group *"Summer in the City" - The Lovin' Spoonful Miglior album rock *''Aftermath'' - The Rolling Stones *''Freak Out!'' - The Mothers of Invention 'Soul' Miglior album memphis soul *''The Otis Redding Dictionary of Soul'' - Otis Redding Miglior canzone soul *'"Try a Little Tenderness"' - Otis Redding *"Reach Out, I'll Be There" - Four Tops *"Keep Me Hangin' On" - The Supremes *"Standing in the Shadow of Love" - Four Tops 'Produzione' Produttore/i dell'anno *'Bob Johnston' *Brian Wilson *George Martin *Andrew Loog Oldham *Phil Spector Casa discografica dell'anno *'Columbia Records' *Capitol Records *Parlophone Records *Atlantic Records *Reaction Records Statistiche vittorie/candidature *'7/15' - Bob Dylan *'7/12' - The Beach Boys *'4/10' - Brian Wilson *'3/7' - Bob Johnston *'3/6' - John Lennon *'3/4' - The Jimi Hendrix Experience *'2/10' - The Beatles *'2/7' - Otis Redding *'2/7' - George Martin *'2/2' - Jimi Hendrix *'2/2' - Keith Moon *'2/2' - Mike Love *'1/6' - Paul McCartney *'1/6' - The Rolling Stones *'1/5' - Cream *'1/5' - Ike & Tina Turner *'1/3' - The Left Banke *'1/3' - Dusty Springfield *'1/2' - Tina Turner *'1/2' - Al Jackson Jr. *'1/2' - Calvin Lewis *'1/2' - Andrew Wright *'1/2' - The Mamas and the Papas *'1/2' - The Byrds *'1/1' - Steve Cropper *'1/1' - The Who *'1/1' - ? and the Mysterians *'0/8 '- James Brown *'0/5' - Andrew Loog Oldham *'0/4 '- Keith Richard *'0/3' - Mick Jagger *'0/3' - Eric Clapton *'0/3' - The Troggs *'0/3' - Phil Spector *'0/2' - Jeff Beck *'0/2' - Pete Townshend *'0/2' - Ginger Baker *'0/2' - Hal Blaine *'0/2' - Mitch Mitchell *'0/2' - Jim Stewart *'0/2' - Isaac Hayes *'0/2' - Booker T. & the MG's *'0/2' - Robert Stigwood *'0/2' - Betty Jean Newsome *'0/2' - Jeff Barry *'0/2' - Ellie Greenwich *'0/2' - Four Tops *'0/1' - Wilson Pickett *'0/1' - Steve Winwood *'0/1' - Benny Benjamin *'0/1' - Chas Chandler *'0/1' - Dave Porter *'0/1' - Lou Adler *'0/1' - Jimmy Campbell *'0/1' - Reg Connely *'0/1' - Harry M. Woods *'0/1' - George Davis *'0/1' - Lee Diamond *'0/1' - Gene Clark *'0/1' - Jim McGuinn *'0/1' - David Crosby *'0/1' - Brian Holland *'0/1' - Lamont Dozier *'0/1' - Eddie Holland *'0/1' - John Mayall *'0/1' - The Yardbirds *'0/1' - Simon & Garfunkel *'0/1' - Paul Revere & the Raiders *'0/1' - Percy Sledge *'0/1' - The Young Rascals *'0/1' - Aaron Neville *'0/1' - The Spencer Davis Group *'0/1' - The Lovin' Spoonful *'0/1' - The Mothers of Invention *'0/1' - The Supremes Categoria:Cerimonie